


Dearest Brother

by BeTheDaphneToMySimon



Series: Great Big Book of Smut [1]
Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Anthony Bridgerton - Freeform, Big Brother, Bridgerton TV, Brotherly Arguing, Brotherly Love, Loving Anthony, M/M, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Slight brother kink, Smut, Sweet Anthony, Teasing, benedict bridgerton - Freeform, tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTheDaphneToMySimon/pseuds/BeTheDaphneToMySimon
Summary: Anthony loved every each one of his siblings. But Benedict? Benedict had always been special to him...
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Benedict Bridgerton
Series: Great Big Book of Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096868
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Dearest Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that this is sinful. I am also aware that I cannot possibly commit to writing in perfect 1800's English fashion. I can't do that because it will drive me insane. So I tried my hardest and that is all I can do.  
> If you do like it, please leave comments and kudos and what nots. It will be very much appreciated.  
> Also, I do plan on writing other fanfictions on the adventures of the Bridgertons and the other characters (from the TV-show as I have not yet read the books), so if you want to request anything please leave a comment or leave a private message on my Tumblr or Instagram (under the same username to keep it convenient).  
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day!

_Care for your family. For your mother, your brothers, your sisters. For all of them._ Those where the words that were drilled into Anthony's head by his father, the former Viscount. That had turned into the job of Anthony after his father's death, him being the eldest of the Bridgerton brothers. Now that his father was no longer there, Anthony was the head of the family and he had to take care of all of his siblings. Anthony did so with great pleasure. His brothers and sisters were all so very different, none of them were even slightly alike, and yet they seemed to fit together perfectly. Yes, there were many moments that they annoyed one another to the point of fighting but was that not simply what brothers and sisters did? Anthony thought it merely a way to pass the time, to make his younger sisters glower and glare at him as if he had made their days the worst they could ever be while knowing at the very same time that they loved him.

Even as they sat altogether at the table for dinner and Anthony could barely hear his own thoughts over Hyacinth's and Gregory's arguing, he could not think of any possible way for him to be happier than he was now. True, his smile was oftentimes hidden behind a gloomy glare but not even his frown could hide the glimmer in his eyes that day. This, to Anthony, was happiness. He was sure of it: a family was the cause of true joy and glee. A life filled with laughter from your siblings was better than any amount of money or horses or rank. Though he supposed that was what made his family a bit different, the fact that they were all seated at the table together and let to argue with one another as if there was no difference between brother or sister. Even after having lost so much, Anthony was truly happy.

After dinner, later that same evening, Anthony was seated in what had formerly been his father's desk chair, going over some papers As the Viscount Anthony had to do much work, most of that being paperwork. He oftentimes felt as though there was no end to the stacks of letters on the desk. It was hard to read through them and sometimes he felt that he did not fully understand the entirety of what he was supposed to be doing with certain things, but his father had prepared him enough for his job and besides he was convinced that he could learn this over time, could he not? And perhaps the fact that he was sipping on yet another glass of brandy was not helping with understanding the problems laid out in front of him. But brandy tasted good and Anthony felt he was in some type of mood-

A knock on the door interrupted Anthony from his work, making him look up, his glass in one hand and a letter that he was reading in the other. "Come in." he called out, thinking it to be his mother who wanted to say goodnight to him or a servant that might want or need something from him. A slightly weird time so late in the evening, but Anthony could imagine there were things important enough to disturb him for even as he was working. The door opened and neither his mother or a servant walked into the room. Instead it was Anthony's younger brother, one of the many he had: Benedict. The second son of the Bridgertons. It had been Anthony and Benedict together for some time before Colin Bridgerton was born. And even after Colin was with them, it often felt like it was Anthony and Benedict against the rest of the world. Which might sound silly, but there was something there between them. A bond of some sort, stronger than with the rest of Anthony's siblings with whom he bonded with quite well. What he and Benedict had, it was special. Different. Extraordinary. "Brother, to what do I owe this pleasure? Might I assume you are here to take over my work so I may go to bed?"

"I would not dare take over your work Anthony. You and I both know that I would never compare to the way you do paperwork." Benedict said, walking over to the shelf of books that had been built into one of the tall walls. The office was a sizable room. Everything was made out of dark wood and the room held many memories. Anthony could still remember the many times it had been just him and his father, the two of them together in the room, with his father teaching Anthony whatever he could be taught. They were happy memories, all of them, and thus Anthony loved being in this room. "You seemed delighted at dinner."

"Did I? You must be mistaken. How could I possibly be delighted at the headache Hyacinth's screeching has gotten me?" Anthony asked, putting the letter he had been reading back down onto the oak desk, taking another sip of his brandy. It was expensive brandy of course. Only the best for the Bridgerton family. But the quality of the brandy also meant that, with just a few glasses of it, Anthony felt slightly more warm and even more happy. More so than he had just before at dinner.

Benedict scoffed, "Oh do not fret. You love your sister, even if she is loud." He said, turning to look at his older brother, that famous smirk once again on his lips. Anthony could not help but smile at this, his grumpy facade quickly overtaken by his never-ending happiness. How could he possibly hide his happiness with his most favorite brother so nearby? "What are you working on today, brother? Anything I could help you with perhaps?"

"I do recall you just admitting to me being much better at this than you could ever be." Anthony teased, grinning at Benedict before he drank the last of his brandy from his glass. Maybe he had been drinking too much, it was a possibility seeing as that he was feeling slightly tipsy. It felt as though his head was spinning, but not too much to be sickening. He could still focus- on Benedict, that was. Perhaps too much. All there was for Anthony at that moment was Benedict. As said before, Anthony had always felt the bond between him and his younger brother was special. He had never truly understood why, but he could not deny it: they were each other's best friend. "I do not feel like working any longer, Benedict. It is all too much. These letters are boring me."

"I understand, I've often said you work too much. Perhaps you should stop for now-" Benedict paused, licking his lips as he took the bottle of brandy that was standing on the desk Anthony was seated behind. "Take a break with me, Anthony." The eldest Bridgerton brother watched as Benedict poured himself a glass of brandy and then refilled Anthony's glass. The eldest was sure he should have denied the refill, but it was now too late and would it not be impolite to not drink the alcohol? It was so tempting after all.

Anthony took the brandy tumbler in his hand again, ring on his pinkie colliding audibly with the glass, and he stared at his brother as he took a sip. Benedict sure had grown up. He was an adult now. Tall, big, handsome. Anthony was not sure if he was supposed to think of his brother this way, but he could not help himself. These thoughts had been on his mind for years now, but as he watched Benedict grow taller and bigger and more grown-up, Anthony's thoughts kept getting worse. "And what do you suggest to do as a break brother?" Benedict looked down at Anthony as he moved, leaning against the desk on the side of where Anthony was seated. There was a growing tension between them, one that always had been there but that night it seemed to come to a climax. Perhaps Anthony should be happy about that, because he felt as if he was choking on the air.

"I am sure you know exactly what I am thinking of, Anthony." Benedict mused, staring down at his older brother. Anthony did not in fact know what Benedict was thinking. Or perhaps he did, but he did not want to be wrong about such a thing. Anthony was aware of the fact that his thoughts were sinful and so much worse. No one should think of their own siblings in that way but Anthony did not know how to stop it. He had read of it once in a book he had kept hidden under his mattress. It had many stories about people with the same sinful thoughts he had, and though he knew it to be forbidden by law and by the Lord, Anthony was unable to stop himself from putting his hand on his brother's knee. Benedict's lips curled up into that famous lopsided smirk again and even though Anthony's stomach was still fluttery with nerves, he knew that Benedict knew exactly of his intentions. "Was that so hard? You sure seem nervous."

"Shut it, you wretch." The muttered words left Anthony's lips right before he gulped down the last bit of his brandy. He needed that extra bit of alcohol for courage, since what he was about to do was nothing short of nerve-wrecking. Anthony sat up, stroking his hand higher up his brother's leg. He moved up it, trembling, feeling the material of his brother's black pants. "Benedict. Stop me if I am about to do things you do not want me to do-"

"Anthony for the love of God, you truly are not as smart as you make people think you are." Benedict breathed out and Anthony opened his mouth to protest his brother's words but Benedict stopped him by leaning down, pressing their lips together. Anthony's brain must have stopped working at that exact moment. He had no clue of what exactly was happening for a few seconds, but once he got his mind back to working he moved his hand from Benedict's knee to his cheek, kissing his brother back. It was then that all that tension seemed to truly explode. All those feelings Anthony had felt for his brother, all those thoughts he had racing in his head for such a long time exploded into something he did not quite understand but he did know that it felt good. It was a rough kiss, and Anthony got up and pressed himself between Benedict's spread legs, kissing his brother more deeply.

Desperately Benedict clawed at his back, making sounds that could only be described as filthy. Anthony pulled back to breathe, staring into his brother's lust-blown eyes for a moment before he fully stepped away. He could see Benedict swallow hard, looking nervous for the first time since he had stepped into the office. But Anthony merely moved to lock the office door, not wanting anyone to catch them in their act. After that he made his way back in-between his brother's legs, making their lips collide once more. It was gorgeously perfect. They both had practice with ladies and Anthony would not be surprised if his younger brother had practice with some men as well, but this was entirely different. Much better, too. Warmer, softer, rougher. If Anthony even had let himself indulge in the forbidden fantasies of himself and his brother they had been nothing like the real thing.

"Anthony," The name was breathed out like a whisper, a secret, from Benedict's mouth against Anthony's. The latter shushed him, moving to press kisses against Benedict's neck as he worked to undo his brother's white shirt. There were far too many buttons on there, Anthony was beginning to think he should rip it off. "Do you even know how this works Anthony? Have you - ah- have you lain with a man before?" Anthony despised admitting that he lacked in experience on a place where his siblings knew more. Perhaps it was how being an older brother worked, but he liked to think of himself as better than his other siblings. He should know much more than them merely because he because he was older, should he not? It was only fair. "I take your silence as a no, brother."

"I do believe I told you to shut it before." Anthony murmured against Benedict's neck, pulling back to slide his own waistcoat off, dropping it to the floor. He watched Benedict do the same, that smug smirk on his lips. That look angered Anthony in a way that could only be described as pure sexual need and frustration. "And what if I have not done such a thing with a man before? Have you?" Benedict's expression turned into an even more smug one and Anthony kissed him roughly just to get that look off there. It did not work however, but at least Anthony had kissed him and he counted that as a win.

Benedict let out a chuckle, reaching forward to unbutton his brother's shirt, pulling it down slowly. "I have indeed. So you should let me take the lead, dear brother." The last word was uttered like a secret between them, a dirty one, making Anthony shudder. It had made his cock twitch in his suddenly too-tight pants as he helped Benedict with his shirt. They needed to be naked, both of them. Even if Anthony had not lain with a man before, that part of any sexual event surely was clear as glass. Benedict's hands stroked down Anthony's chest, feeling pale skin for the first time in his life- feeling it like _this_ for the first time of his life. This was different, so very much different. "Do not be so uptight Anthony. I will make it good for the both of us, I assure you."

Anthony rolled his eyes. "I did not doubt that a moment." He breathed out, stepping back to let Benedict get off the desk. Glancing at the neatly stacked paperwork for a moment he, in a fit of lust, wiped it off the surface before pushing Benedict against it. He was like a monster, taken over by a hunger and a need to satisfy that hunger. Fingers worked to take off his younger brother's shirt, mouth drinking in the moans that were let out against his own mouth. Why had they not done this before? It had been too long. The tension between them was too thick. Soon they were both half naked and Anthony stepped back to admire Benedict. Grow. Healthy. Strong. Anthony grinned. That was his brother. His chest swelled with pride over the fact. He had basically raised Benedict after their father died. He had taken part in making Benedict into the man he was now. "You are absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you. I am never letting it go that you told me that. It will be used against you as often as I can use it against you." Benedict spoke happily before pushing Anthony into the wall, making some books clatter to the ground. It did not matter though, nor did the slight pain that Anthony felt in his back matter because it was all worth it. Fingers were tangled into his hair, buttons were undone and soon they were both naked. Anthony's hands found their way down his brother's back, his lips surely swollen by now from how much they had been kissing. "Are you enjoying yourself, dear?"

_Dear._ Like Anthony was Benedict's lady. He was not, in fact. But the implication of it made Anthony blush. Which of course he would never admit to. His red cheeks were not because of shyness. Anthony moved his hips, trying to get friction on his aching member which by now was half-hard and in need of some sort of touch. "Brother, if you do not show me what you have learned from your intimate moments with those other men I will try to find out for myself how it works."

Benedict chuckled again as if there truly was something he found rather amusing amidst the messy incestuous love-making that was currently happening between them. There was not, in fact, anything amusing about it at all. "Patience has never been something you were known for, has it?" Anthony growled a bit at his brother's words, giving Benedict's ass a hard squeeze for good measure. Benedict gasped at that before pulling back a bit, looking around. "I do not suppose you have slick in here somewhere?"

"Why would I-" Anthony started only to be stared at by Benedict in a way that told the eldest he was already caught. Benedict knew him too well. "In the bottom drawer of the desk. Curse you for knowing me so well, Benedict."

"It is one of my skills, dear." Benedict teased before he pulled back completely to get the jar of slick from the drawer, bending over to retrieve it in such a way that showed off his wonderful ass to Anthony who cursed once again. Benedict chuckled. "Do not fret. You will get your turn one day soon." The youngest of the two returned to Anthony, triumphantly holding the jar. "You should bend over the desk brother. I should prepare you enough as to make it more enjoyable. You might feel a burn at first." Anthony did not protest for even a second. Without a thought he moved back over to the desk and bent right over it, legs spread. In the aforementioned book Anthony had read about sex that two men could share, so he did have a vague idea of the workings. He had never experienced it firsthand though, but that was about to change. "That is a sight I shall surely remember forever."

"Benedict, if you do not hurry now I shall-"

"Yes yes, impatient one. I am coming." Anthony groaned at his brother's words, hands clenched tightly around the edge of the desk. It was strange being this naked, this exposed, in front of his brother. He felt nervous about it, but at the same time it did feel right. He bit his lip, waiting. Wanting. Behind him he could hear Benedict unscrewing the jar of slick and it was soon after that he felt cold, wet fingers rub over his hole. Anthony jerked forward as much as he could with a gasp before moaning softly, closing his eyes. "Just calm yourself, brother."

"How can I calm myself when you are touching my- my-" Anthony did not get to finish that sentence before Benedict pushed a finger inside of him, making him moan louder. That felt much different from the feeling he had expected. It was strange, full. Some sort of stretch was happening and Anthony did not completely understand the purpose of it but he assumed that Benedict knew better, even if that was not a thing he liked to admit. He supposed it was not much different from laying with a female after all. Anthony panted a little, adjusting himself against the desk, spreading his legs wider. Another moan escaped his lips as Benedict moved his finger in and out of him, unable to stop the sounds. The strange feeling made place for something else, something he did not quite understand but felt good nonetheless.

"There. Does that not feel good, dear brother?" Benedict asked, making Anthony curse. His younger brother chuckled against his back, adding a second finger, no doubt to stretch him wide open for what was the end goal. The next few minutes were a continuous cycle of Benedict's long fingers moving in and out of Anthony's behind, making the eldest Bridgerton brother feel as if his penis was going to explode. He surely was leaking onto the desk by now. Or at least on the floor. Before long Benedict pulled his fingers out, deeming him stretched enough. Anthony let out a sound of annoyance at the sudden emptiness. "Again. Patience is a virtue. Give me a moment, I need to prepare myself."

Anthony let out a disgruntled sound, only having a few moments to think of how crazy this predicament they were in was. His younger brother was about to put his cock in Anthony's behind, surely that could not feel that great. And oh how he was wrong. Anthony had not been ready for the pleasure that would be shooting throughout all of his body once Benedict fully entered him. Yes, it was once again a combination of strange and wonderful. There was a burn still, but most of the negative factors were overtaken by pleasure that was unimaginable for one that had not experienced it. Benedict's body was pressed flush against his back once he was fully inside of Anthony, making him let out a deep breath. That full feeling was back again, this time much more so than before. It was the most wonderful feeling Anthony had ever felt.

"Are you quite alright, brother?" Benedict asked in a soft, gentle voice, making Anthony grunt and nod. He urged Benedict to go on in words that were muffled by his own arm, his face pressed in there. Benedict smiled to himself, starting his movements out slow. Soon he was encouraged by Anthony's moans of pleasure to go faster. Benedict did so, sounds of skin slapping against skin filling the office that had once been a place for work and now was a place of sin. If anyone would find out about this surely there would be terrible consequences. "So wonderful, Anthony."

The eldest could no longer form any words. He was too caught up in the pleasure that was coursing through his body at the moment, finding himself lost in the minutes or hours or however long it took for him to finally release. He clenched around his younger brother who was still ramming in and out of him at top speed, letting out a loud moan, trying to stifle it by biting down in his own mark. Surely that would leave a mark. The feeling he felt inside of him was once again something he had never felt before: the other man released his seed inside of Anthony and he took a moment to thank the Lord that Anthony could not fall pregnant. As Benedict moved his hips back and forth a few more times, slowly coming to a stop, Anthony came down from his high while panting slightly. "Benedict."

"Yes, brother?" Benedict asked softly, pulling his penis out of Anthony and using his shirt to clean himself and Anthony's thighs. The aftercare, even that was amazing. Benedict had always been so gentle, if he was not being incredibly annoying of course. Anthony had many fond memories of his time with his brother too. Swimming in the lake, riding horses, playing catch when they were children. Many memories indeed, and they all warmed his heart and brought a smile to his lips even on the most bleakest of days. And this day? Perhaps it would become one of the best memories of Benedict that he had. He would certainly cherish it forever.

Anthony smiled, looking at Benedict over his shoulder, eyeing the beauty that was his brother. "Earlier. You said I looked delighted. I told you you were wrong but-" Anthony paused, turning around and wincing at the pain in his behind. But that did not matter. He took Benedict's cheeks in his hands, leaning in to kiss him. "You were right, Benedict. I am happy."


End file.
